Dentingan Musim Salju
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di pertengahan Januari itu, seorang laki-laki memainkan sebuah melodi indah, diiringi butiran lembut yang damai. Akankah dentingan itu terus dimainkan, bersama keajaiban pertemuan dua anak manusia? A birthday fic for Himeka-Hikari Kamisa a.k.a fifin!


otanjoubi omedetto, fifin!!! XDD

mumpung waktuku lagi luang karena libur lebaran, aku dengan senang hati ngebikinin sebuah birthday fic buat kamu!! oke deh, gak banyak kata... langsung baca aja!!! XDDDD

******Dentingan Musim Salju******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Dentingan Musim Salju © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

* * *

Musim dingin. 14 Januari. Kuchiki Rukia, usia 5 tahun.

Mata violet besarnya dengan serius memandang angka yang tertera di pertengahan Januari.

"Kaa-chan, tanggal ini ulang tahunku ya?" katanya polos, tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke kalender itu.

Sesosok wanita yang berwajah sama dengannya tersenyum lembut, membelai rambut putrinya perlahan, "Iya, sayang...."

"Ulang tahun itu sebenarnya untuk apa sih?" ia menatap serius pada ibunya.

Sang ibu dengan lembut membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam pangkuannya, "Ulang tahun itu terjadi satu tahun sekali untuk memperingati hari lahirmu, sayang."

"Aku tahu, kaa-chan... Yang aku ingin tahu itu maknanya!"

Sang ibu tersenyum mengagumi kecerdasan putrinya.

"Makna ulang tahun itu sebagai waktu dimana kamu merenungi dirimu sendiri, supaya nanti kamu bisa lebih baik lagi...."

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku ingin menjadi kebanggaan kaa-chan dan tou-chan!" ucapnya serius, mempertemukan kedua warna _amethyst_ yang elok.

Sang ibu semakin tersenyum bangga, "Terima kasih, Rukia...."

Rukia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi susunya yang putih dan berjejer beraturan di balik bibir mungilnya.

"Tadaima...." suara laki-laki datang dari arah pintu luar. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Tou-chaan!!" Rukia menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya yang baru datang.

Sang ayah tersenyum, kemudian balas merangkul putrinya, dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Rukia. "Tou-chan punya kejutan untukmu!"

Wajah Rukia semakin berbinar, "Apa itu, tou-chan? Apa? Boneka? Mainan baru?"

"Bukan," laki-laki itu menggeleng, "Besok adalah ulang tahunmu, dan kita bertiga akan pergi ke kota."

"Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Byakuya, ayahnya.

"Asyiiikk!!! Hore!!!" ia melonjak kegirangan, melompat-lompat senang. Byakuya dan ibunya, Hisana, hanya tersenyum simpul.

**xxx**

"Pohon itu bagus sekali, kaa-chan! Apalagi dengan salju yang menutupinya!" Rukia menunjuk ke luar kaca mobil.

Hisana tersenyum, "Itu namanya pohon cemara, sayang."

Rukia mengangguk paham. Byakuya menjentikkan pandangannya dari ujung matanya. Tersenyum. Pantas saja putrinya begitu senang diajak ke kota, mengingat perjalanan terakhir mereka ke kota adalah dua tahun lalu, saat Rukia masih sangat kecil, dan mungkin sudah lupa.

Byakuya dan Hisana, lebih memilih membeli rumah di kawasan pinggiran, tidak tepat di kota. Mungkin bisa disebut semacam villa. Mereka senang keadaan yang sepi, damai, tanpa kebisingan. Butuh perjalanan dua jam untuk ke kota yang paling dekat.

"Nah, sudah sampai, Rukia sayang...." Hisana memboyongnya keluar dari mobil, saat mereka sampai di sebuah pusat pertokoan. Byakuya menghentikan mobil tepat di depan sebuah toko berisi alat-alat musik.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan! Mau masuk kesana!" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk toko itu, sembari menarik baju biru tua yang dikenakan Hisana.

"Boleh," Byakuya berkata. Mereka bertiga lalu beriringan masuk, dengan langkah semangat Rukia.

Rukia tampak takjub melihat isi toko itu. Lengkap sekali. Alat-alat musik, dari yang sederhana, hingga _grand piano _pun ada disana. Langkah Rukia kemudian terhenti di depan etalase yang berisi alat-alat musik sederhana, malah lebih cenderung sebagai mainan untuk anak seusia dirinya.

"Rukia tertarik sesuatu?" tanya Hisana, mengelus rambut hitam Rukia yang wangi.

"Kaa-chan, itu bagus!" ia menunjuk ke salah satu benda. Alat musik serupa _marching bell _yang biasa dimainkan pada _marching band_, namun jauh lebih sederhana, hanya terdiri dari tangga nada paling dasar, do re mi fa sol la si do. Aksen simbol salju begitu manis mengukir sisi-sisinya.

Rukia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan mata polos dan lucu. Byakuya tersenyum, tak mungkin ia menolak permintaan bidadari kecilnya ini. Ia pun mengangguk setuju.

Kini benda itu telah berada di tangan Rukia. Ia menatapnya penuh kegembiraan, seolah ia baru saja meraih salah satu bintang di langit.

"Wah, bagus...."

Rukia menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tampak olehnya seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya, berambut oranye dan bola mata coklat, kombinasi yang tepat. Anak itu balik memandangnya, dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. Namun ia tak sedikitpun berkata, hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku? Namaku Ichigo. Kamu?"

Rukia hampir tertawa mendengar namanya. Bagaimana tidak, itu kan nama buah yang manis? Strawberry. Tapi ia menahan tawanya, karena ia diajarkan kesopanan kepada orang lain. "Aku Rukia."

"Bell-nya bagus sekali. Aku juga mau...."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi ini sudah jadi milikku, tou-chan sudah membelikannya untukku!" Rukia mendekap benda itu, merengut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Seandainya masih ada satu lagi. Aku suka main musik."

"Laki-laki memainkan ini?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Memangnya salah?"

"Tidak kok. Tapi rasanya aneh kalau laki-laki mau memainkan ini...."

"Aku kan suka... Aku ingin minta belikan piano besar, mana mungkin diizinkan kalau aku masih kecil begini. Dan sepertinya benda itu menarik."

"Sayang sekali, maaf ya, aku lebih dulu mengambilnya."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa," lalu ia memandang ke luar toko. "Sepertinya benar apa kata ayahku, hari ini akan turun salju."

"Yang benar?" Rukia terlihat kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Padahal aku masih ingin berjalan-jalan bersama tou-chan dan kaa-chan...." ia menunduk.

"Oh ya?" Ichigo memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Eh, ini untukmu. Pakai ini saja, sepertinya kau tidak ada persiapan apa-apa untuk cuaca di musim seperti ini...." Ichigo kemudian menyerahkan syal rajutan berwarna cokelat kepada Rukia.

"Buatku?"

Ichigo mengangguk, "Ambillah, eh, aku sedang ditunggu ayahku. Ja ne!!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya, berlari keluar toko. Meninggalkan Rukia yang tengah kebingungan memegang selembar syal itu.

**xxx**

Musim dingin. 14 Januari. Kuchiki Rukia, usia 8 tahun.

Kali keempat untuk ajakan yang sama untuk seorang gadis kecil bernama Rukia itu.

"Kau mau kemana kali ini, Rukia sayang?" tanya Hisana, tanpa meninggalkan kesan lembut pada pertanyaan singkatnya.

"Mau ke toko yang itu lagi! Toko musik! Toko musik!!" Rukia melonjak di dalam mobil.

"Kau suka sekali kesana ya...." ucap Byakuya.

"Iya. Aku boleh beli alat musik lagi tidak?"

"Tentu boleh, sayangku," jawab Byakuya lagi.

"Yeah!" pekik Rukia kegirangan.

Jujur, ada alasan lain yang ia sembunyikan. Ia ingin mengulangi lagi keajaiban yang telah terjadi selama tiga kali berturut-turut.

Bertemu lagi dengan anak laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu. Entah apa yang mengantar mereka, selalu datang bersamaan, dan bertemu dengan saling menatap heran, 'kenapa kita bisa bertemu lagi?'.

Ia jadi sangat menantikan saat-saat itu, saat menatap binar keheranan yang tercermin dari kristal kecoklatan itu. Seolah pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban yang turun dari langit bersamaan dengan butiran seputih dan selembut kapas itu.

Lalu tangan Rukia bergerak, menelusuri tas selempang ungu tua miliknya. Dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya ia dapatkan benda yang diinginkannya.

Sebuah _bell _kecil, tujuh nada. Beserta selembar syal cokelat tua. Ia lalu memakai syalnya.

Dan tangannya meraih stik kecil, memukul-mukulkannya ke barisan tangga nada _bell _itu.

Duh, anehnya ia lupa terus. Tahun lalu, anak laki-laki itu sempat mengajarkannya sebuah susunan melodi, dentingan merdu yang mengiringi indahnya salju yang tengah turun.

**FLASHBACK :**

Byakuya sedang menelepon rekannya, dan Hisana sedang ke toilet. Rukia sendiri, ia bosan. Ia sedang duduk di atas bangku panjang di depan toko musik itu. Ia baru mendapatkan sebuah _keyboard. _Permintaannya atas ulang tahun ketujuhnya. Setelah tahun lalu ia mendapatkan jenis yang sama, namun hanya dengan tangga nada yang sederhana.

Tapi ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan _bell_ kenangan dua tahun lalu. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu senang saat memainkannya, meski dengan ketukan asal-asalan, yang penting ia bisa menghasilkan dentingan nada yang ia anggap indah di telinganya sendiri.

"Kau yang tahun kemarin lagi ya?"

Rukia menoleh. Laki-laki itu lagi!

"Rukia?"

Rukia terdiam, memutar memorinya sesaat akan nama laki-laki itu. "Ichigo!" pekiknya belakangan.

Ichigo tersenyum, dan duduk di samping Rukia.

"Belum bisa memainkannya?"

Rukia cemberut, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sini, kuajarkan," Ichigo mengambil alih benda itu ke tangannya.

Lalu dengan lancar tangan Ichigo yang memegang stik melompat-lompat menari di _bell_ itu, dari nada ketujuh, melewati tiga tangga nada, dan kembali lagi, terus, mengumpulkan nada hingga beraturan dan manis.

Rukia tertegun mendengarnya. Indah sekali. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati melodi itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menjatuhi hidungnya.

"Salju?" herannya.

"Wah, tepat sekali," Ichigo berhenti memainkan melodinya, menerawang ke langit.

"Tepat apanya?"

"Aku suka sekali mendengarkan dentingan _bell_ saat turun salju. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan kekhasan tertentu yang mengalir saat momen itu."

"Kata-katamu dalam sekali...."

"Hahaha... Maaf, maaf! Yah, maksudku aku seperti merasakan keindahan saat dentingan bel itu dimainkan saat turun salju."

"Hah? Apanya yang indah?"

"Coba kau hayati. Salju itu lembut, dentingan _bell_ itu pun lembut dan merdu," Ichigo memainkan lagi musik sederhananya.

Rukia kembali memejamkan matanya. Benar kata Ichigo, ia merasakan kedamaian, keindahan yang sangat saat menghayatinya dengan penuh perasaan.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rukia tersenyum kembali saat mengingatnya. Mengingat susunan not yang bersatu dalam lagu itu.

Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengulangi lagi untuk dimainkan oleh tangannya.

Dan ia berharap, ia kembali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Semoga.

Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang berharga. Karena ia telah menganggap Ichigo sebagai bagian penting hidupnya, mungkin karena kebetulan berdasar keajaiban yang terus mempertemukan mereka.

**xxx**

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Rukia?" Hisana agak bingung melihat putrinya yang celingak-celinguk, padahal ia telah mendapatkan sebuah miniature piano, sebuah kotak musik.

"Iya, kaa-chan...."

"Siapa? Kau punya kenalan disini?"

Rukia tertawa. "Begini lo, kaa-chan...." ia lalu menceritakan panjang lebar hal yang ditunggunya, tak lupa ekspresi senang karena kebetulan yang selalu datang, di toko musik, tanggal 14 Januari, dentingan _bell_, serta salju yang menyertai.

Disaat Rukia sedang bercerita dengan Hisana, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan syal cokelat yang dikenakannya sembarangan.

"Ah, kaa-chan! Syalku!" Rukia menunjuk syalnya yang terbang dibawa angin.

"Tunggu disini dulu ya, akan kaa-chan ambilkan." Hisana berlari kecil, mengejar syal itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, saat ia melihat anak laki-laki memungutnya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia tertawa gembira, berlari melewati ibunya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Punyamu jatuh, nih!" Ichigo menyerahkan syal itu.

"Terima kasih!" Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar ceria lagi. Sepintas tak percaya, namun nyata. Ia kembali bertemu dengan Ichigo.

"Memakainya yang benar!" Ichigo lalu melilitkan syal itu ke leher Rukia. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Rukia tertegun sesaat, sejurus kemudian rona merah menyapu wajahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya...." Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

Rukia mengangguk cepat, dan memandangi Ichigo. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, "Bisakah kau mainkan lagi untukku?"

Rukia menyerahkan_ bell _itu kepada Ichigo.

"Masih belum bisa juga?" tanya Ichigo setengah tak percaya.

"Aku lupa nada yang kau mainkan tahun lalu. Aku menyukainya...."

Ichigo menatap agak kaget.

"Hei, jangan salah sangka! Aku menyukai nadanya!" Rukia salah tingkah.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Lebih baik kita duduk saja. Tidak enak memainkannya sambil berdiri."

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi yang sama. Hisana yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum, memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan saja, tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Ichigo memainkan lagi _bell _itu. Dengan hasil alunan yang sama. Seolah partitur lagu itu telah terekam jelas di otaknya. Hasilnya begitu merdu, permainan yang begitu lancar.

"Terima kasih...." ucap Rukia, tersenyum begitu manis.

Ichigo sedikit tersipu, namun dengan cepat ia menepisnya. "Kau punya kertas?"

"Kertas?" Rukia membongkar tasnya, "Tidak ada. Mau apa?"

"Aku akan menuliskan susunan nada itu untukmu. Supaya kau bisa memainkannya sendiri di rumah."

"Tidak ada, lantas bagaimana?"

"Dengarkan yang benar! Rekam dalam ingatanmu."

Ichigo memainkannya berkali-kali.

Dan cuaca seolah mengerti keajaiban cinta yang sedang diukirkan Tuhan di pertokoan itu. Salju turun satu demi satu. Perlahan, selaras dengan dentingan _bell_ yang mengalun merdu.

Satu lagi kenangan yang dibuncahkan waktu.

**xxx**

Musim dingin. 14 Januari. Kuchiki Rukia, usia 13 tahun.

Sekarang ia sudah bisa memainkan melodi itu, tapi masih harus berbekal catatan. Terkadang ada nada yang salah ia ingat.

"Rukia, sampai kapan kau menunggu?" Hisana duduk di samping Rukia.

"Memang sekarang jam berapa, kaa-chan?"

Rukia sengaja tidak membawa penunjuk waktu apapun. Ia tidak ingin merasa begitu terikat dengan waktu untuk menunggu. Karena berkali-kali ia selalu bertemu Ichigo tanpa memperhatikan waktu. Ia tidak ingin waktu membuatnya gelisah.

"Sudah jam lima, sayang. Nanti terlalu malam sampai rumah."

Rukia kecewa. "Sepuluh menit lagi, bisa?"

"Baiklah. Kaa-chan akan menunggumu di mobil bersama tou-chan."

Rukia mengangguk. Lalu memainkan lagi stik itu, menyusuri baja yang disusun sedemikian rupa di _bell _miliknya yang telah pudar. Aksen simbol salju yang dulu putih bersinar, kini sewarna dengan bagian lain. Pudar.

Waktu terlewati, seiring lagu yang terus-terusan dimainkan Rukia.

"Rukia!!" panggil Hisana. Tanda bahwa sepuluh menit itu telah berlalu. Terlalu singkat untuk penantian Rukia.

"Baiklah, kaa-chan!" ia menyampirkan tas ke bahunya, berjalan pelan ke mobil. Sesekali ia menoleh, siapa tahu Ichigo akan muncul di saat-saat terakhir.

Tapi itu sia-sia. Hingga mobil melaju pun, ia tak melihat keberadaan Ichigo.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ia meninggalkan lembaran kertas berisi not-not untuk 'dentingan musim salju' itu. Ya, ia sebut begitu, karena ia tak pernah tahu apa judul lagu yang Ichigo mainkan.

Lembaran kertas itu terbang menaiki angin musim dingin yang mulai menusuk. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye memungutnya. Ia memperhatikan angka-angka itu. Sesaat kemudian ia dapat membacanya sebagai sebuah partitur yang sering ia mainkan....

... Dentingan musim salju....

**xxx**

Musim dingin. 14 Januari. Kuchiki Rukia, usia 15 tahun.

"Tou-chan mau membawaku ke kota itu lagi?"

"Iya, kenapa? Bukannya kau sejak dulu akan berteriak sambil melompat kegirangan saat kuajak kesana?"

Rukia malas menjawab. Tahun lalu ia tak kembali lagi ke kota itu. Ia sudah putus harapan.

Putus harapan akan Ichigo.

Ia sadar, sudah lama ia memendam rasa aneh pada laki-laki itu. Saat ia memejamkan mata, ia merasakan pemuda itu hadir di hadapannya, bersama dentingan musim salju sebagai _backsound _yang mengiringi senyumannya.

Ia selalu saja tak sempat untuk bertukar kontak untuk komunikasi selanjutnya. Entah itu lupa, terburu-buru, hingga kemunculan yang hanya sesaat, membuat mereka selalu putus komunikasi selama satu tahun. Tapi ajaibnya, mereka pasti bisa bertemu lagi, seolah takdir begitu indah memainkan melodi nasib dalam waktu mereka.

Tapi saat dua tahun lalu, ketika Ichigo tak datang. Ia tak lagi berharap saat kebetulan tak lagi menyambangi mereka.

Ia kira, kedatangannya nanti hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka. Tak mungkin. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya bodoh, mengharapkan sesuatu yang rasanya mustahil, hanya berdasarkan pada kebetulan belaka.

Tapi ia masih berharap, dentingan musim salju itu akan dimainkan lagi untuk dirinya.

**xxx**

"Rukia, kau mau kubelikan itu?" tanya Byakuya di depan toko musik yang biasa.

Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek yang ditunjukkan oleh telunjuk Byakuya.

"_Grand piano_!!!" Rukia memekik kegirangan, "Tentu, tou-chan! Aku mau sekali!! Terima kasih!!"

"Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang kelima belas, sayang...." balas Hisana.

Rukia tersenyum lebar, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa memainkannya...."

"Tou-chan akan panggilkan seorang guru privat untukmu. Kulihat kau begitu tertarik dengan musik."

Rukia mengangguk cepat. Ia pun mengikuti langkah orang tuanya memasuki toko itu dengan bersemangat.

Tapi langkahnya sesaat terhenti. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu. Dentingan bel yang merdu. Tepatnya... Dentingan musim salju....

Ditolehkannya pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan. Tak ada orang, juga tak ada alat apapun yang berbunyi seperti itu.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."

Ia menghampiri Byakuya dan Hisana yang sedang berbicara dengan penjaga toko. Sepertinya sedang ada tawar menawar.

Rukia menghampiri _grand piano_ itu. Warnanya hitam metalik. Begitu mewah dan anggun. Tutsnya begitu putih bersinar. Pasti akan ada nada indah yang menguar dari dawai-dawai di bagian dalam piano yang terbuka itu, sebagai hasil dari tekanan lembut atas tutsnya.

Ia sudah tak sabar memilikinya.

Bisakah ia lantunkan dentingan musim salju disini? Bunyi yang dihasilkan piano tentu berbeda dengan_ bell_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Baik. Saya terima," ucap Byakuya sembari membuka dompetnya, "Via kartu kredit bisa kan?"

Penjaga toko mengangguk, dan menuju ke meja kasir.

Rukia tersenyum senang ke arah Byakuya dan Hisana.

"Nah, Rukia, kau ingin apa lagi?" tanya Hisana setelah keluar dari toko itu. Sebuah _grand piano_ siap diantarkan ke rumah mereka. "Tou-chan akan pulang dulu, mengarahkan jalan untuk pengantar piano itu. Mau pulang sekarang atau nanti?"

"Nanti saja. Kaa-chan mau kemana lagi?"

"Kaa-chan ingin berbelanja sebentar ke pusat perbelanjaan itu. Mau ikut?"

Rukia berpikir sebentar. "Tidak. Aku disini saja."

"Baik. Hati-hati, sayang...." Hisana lalu berjalan menjauh.

Rukia melambaikan tangan pada Hisana. Kemudian ia duduk di bangku panjang yang telah berwarna hijau pudar. Berbeda dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Dikeluarkannya benda itu. Benda yang ia anggap harus ia ucapkan selamat tinggal. Karena ia telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar. Mungkin benda ini tak akan terpakai lagi. Terkubur bersama kenangan pemuda berambut oranye yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Satu persatu tangga nada disitu ia lompati. Ia sudah hafal notnya. Terlalu aneh kan, jika ia tidak bisa memainkannya dengan lancar? Mengingat setiap ingin tidur, melodi inilah yang ia mainkan.

Tepat pada nada terakhir runtutan lagu itu, entah kenapa ia menjadi lupa.

"Do, atau re?" ia berkata. Ia sadar takkan ada yang menjawabnya. Ia bertanya dan berusaha menjawabnya sendiri.

Lama ia berpikir, dan mencoba beberapa kali, nada manakah yang pas. Namun gagal. Selalu sumbang di akhirnya.

"Yang benar adalah mi!" sebuah tangan terjulur dari belakang Rukia, menggenggam tangan gadis itu, dan mulai memainkan melodi itu dari ujung refrain hingga bagian yang bermasalah tadi.

Rukia menoleh. Suara itu begitu ia kenal, meski hanya setahun sekali ia dengar.

"I... Ichigo...."

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo singkat.

Rukia terpana. Ichigo telah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang tampan, tinggi, dengan senyum yang begitu membuat Rukia membeku.

Ichigo duduk di samping Rukia, merebut _bell _itu. Memainkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, dentingan musim salju.

Begitu merdu, lembut dan tersusun rapi. Tak berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tak datang waktu itu?"

"Maaf. Aku ada acara hingga terlambat. Dan aku tahu kau datang. Aku menemukan ini," Ichigo memperlihatkan selembar kertas kumal berisi angka-angka yang telah luntur beberapa.

"Kau...."

"Ya. Dan kenapa kau tak datang tahun lalu?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Jawab, Rukia," perintah bernada biasa itu membuyarkan Rukia.

"Eh, aku cuma... Pesimis... Maaf...."

Ichigo tertawa. "Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku merasa aneh denganmu?"

"Aneh? Apa yang berbeda dariku?"

"Bukan masalah penampilan. Tapi, aku heran, mengapa kita selalu bisa bertemu? Padahal jarak kita jauh, tanpa ada komunikasi. Aku tidak bisa menduga kedatanganmu, dan kau tidak bisa tahu apakah aku akan datang. Namun, selalu saja kita bisa bertemu," Ichigo berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia. Ia tetap asyik dengan dentingan musim dinginnya.

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Mungkin takdir?" tanyanya.

"Bisa. Dan lagu ini adalah kekhasan pertemuan kita."

Hening menyela. Ichigo menghentikan permainannya, dan memandang Rukia dalam-dalam. Cantik, pujinya tanpa suara.

"Maukah kau terus memainkannya untukku... Disini," Rukia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dada, mengisyaratkan hati, "Bersama perasaan yang terus kupendam?"

Ichigo mengerti. Ia tersenyum juga.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menolak."

Mereka tersenyum berpandangan. Violet dipertemukan dengan kristal cokelat yang begitu bening.

"Dan ada satu lagi dentingan yang harus kau tahu."

Tangan Ichigo lebih lincah lagi memainkan stik ke _bell_ itu. Temponya agak sedikit lebih cepat, dan berkesan ceria.

"Apa itu?"

"Dentingan melodi cinta. Dentingan ini akan mendampingi dentingan melodi musim salju kita," Ichigo perlahan meraih jemari Rukia, menggenggamnya lembut.

Violet kembali dipertemukan dengan kristal cokelat itu. Perlahan salju turun, bersamaan dengan dentingan musim salju yang kembali dimainkan.

Ya, dentingan itu akan terus beresonansi, memantulkan nada menjadi sebuah melodi indah dari setiap dawai cinta yang dipetik kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

.

**- OWARI -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : hyeah! tanjoubi omedetto lagi, fifiiin!!! *ngejar-ngejar fifin*

yukina : otanjoubi omedetto, fifin-chan!

kazuka : dateng juga lo?

yukina : *deathglare* emang napa? ga boleh?

kazuka : *cuek* nah, fin, itulah persembahan dari saia, birthday fic buat kamu!! haha... maaf deh kalo gaje, ga nyambung, ato aneh!! *guling-guling*

yukina : maafkan juga kalo author ini udah gila! makasih semuanya....!!!!

.

.

.

**Perlukah waktu yang lama untuk berpikir, apa yang sedang saia butuhkan sekarang?** *dilindes*


End file.
